Despicable me cars crossover
by ice-age-freak-101
Summary: read the into it tells you everything:
1. Chapter 1

Despicable me/cars crossover intro

plot and charectors:

Gru and the girls watch a animated movie, and the girls wish animated movies could all come to life, then gru has the perfect gift for the girls for a christmas present.

But Gru when is givng the girls his present the gift goes haywire and zaps the whole family (dr. n and two minons also) to a little town thats populated with talking cars.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 1:

It was a rainy day as gru and his little kittens watched a movie in their house the movie was called shrek.

So gurls that was a pretty good eh?, Gru asked.

yeah it was good but it would be better if it was 3d like you know come out of the tv way, Edith said

Well gurls you could of told me to get you a 3d movie insted, Gru said.

No no daddy, Agnes said, she means that the movie could come out and be a real life thing.

yeah thats what i mean dad, Edith said.

well...uh, Gru said.

yeah that be pretty cool for all of us to see, Margo said.

Then a lightbulb appered on top of Grus head. 

Lightbulb, Gru said.

what lightbulb dad. Margo said already knowing that meant he had an idea.

uh nothing gurls, Margo take your seesters up stairs for bed i got work to do downstaris ok, Gru asked nicley.

uh ok c'mon girls, Margo said as she tragged her sisters upstairs as they wanted their dad too.

Gru laughed a bit at his kids antics, but it washed away as he found himslef downstairs with millons of minons.

Dr. nefario, Gru asked.

ah Gru Dr. n said, what do u need to at this time of night.

well i need you to make zee gurls a x-mas prersent.

christmas present oh great now what dancing dolls again, Dr. N said annoyed by the girls x-mas lists.

well no i need you to make a machine to make animated movies come to life, Gru said.

Really, Dr. N said.

yes can u do eet, gru asked scared.

i believe so Gru, Dr. n said It will be ready tomorrow for christmas so i bring it up in the morning.

thank you night, Gru said as he headed back upstairs.

yeah night, Dr. n said as he got to work.

It was 8:00 in the morning as the girls got up to see this tiny present by the tree

what the heck is that, Edith said,

its so small and funny looking, Agnes said exmaning it.

its cute, margo said. then their dad came down with a coffee in one hand.

so gurls do like your present, Gru said grinning.

well yes dad but what is it, Edith said.

eet is a machine to turn animated movies real i made it last night, Gru said

what really, Margo said astonished.

omg dad your the best, Edith said as she went to the machine.

yay, Agnes said as she followed Edith. Then Dr. N came up with the Machine Remote and saw the girls touching a red button.

NO GIRLS DON"T TOUCH THAT BUTTON, DR. N said but it was to late and the house started to disapear.

Oh shit, DR. N said as the house and the residents inside were totally gone.

out side sat Fred who saw the whole thing happen.

That man gets weirder and weirder everday, he said.

as he went back inside.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

it was a early morning as the Gru residents woke up.

Dad what happened, Margo said scared.

beats me but lets find DR. N and get out of here, gru said sore.

but hes not here, Edith said then all of sudden he showed up running franticlly over ot them.

speak of the devil whats the matter DR. N, gru said concerned.

over at that gas station there are talking cars, DR. N said Scared.

what, Gru said

omg we are in a movie, Edith said running over to the gas station.

oh great here we again, Gru said. as they all headed To the stationm.

Hey Cars, Edith said happlily.

They all looked over and freaked out to see humans there.

dude i though humans were just myth, ramone said.

well i'm damn real, Edith said.

don't eat our spleens, mater said as he hid behind sarge.

suck it up solider sarge said as he scooted over more.

yeah the war dudes right and anywho we are nice people so chillax, Edith said.

yeah we are, Agnes said as she showed up.

aww she so cute, flo said beside ramone.

yep she sures is, Margo said as she came from behind her.

well don't you look like a young lady, sally said.

uh thanks, she said as she introduced everyone.

and last is my dad gru and Dr. N.

is eet safe to come out yet, Gru said.

uh yeah duh, Edith said.

how do u know that, Gru said.

because we are still alive silly, Margo said.

oh touche, Gru said as he became noticeable.

hi i'm gru and this is DR. N he said.

uh greetings, HE said.

hi Everyone said.

so are you guys going to stay for a while, sally asked.

of course we are, Edith said.

so what do you guys do, Agnes asked.

not much probably just this unless costumers come, ramone said.

yeah but were costumers to idiot, Edith said.

Edith. Margo said.

no shes right Margo all go get you guys a room, sally said driving away.

yeah and all put some music on, mater said heading over to the radio.

cool, Edith said leaning back until she heard country music on.

what kind of music is that, edith said.

its country, mater said.

well its stupid, put on some rock or heavy metal, Edith said coming over and changing it to back in black by acdc.

thats better, Edith said.

Margo rolled her eyes and went play with Agnes.

so what do you guys like to do, gru said talking with sarge and fillmore.

me? nothing man but i own my own organic fuel, fillmore said with a pretty calm smile

i see, Gru said not really caring.

well i'm an old ww2 vetern, Sarge said.

thats good sarge, gru said.

so what do u do man, fillmore said.

i make weapons of mass destruction, he said brave like.

oh i see man, fillmore said sadly.

well i think thats great solider, Sarge said.

thanks, gru said as he got up and streched.

kitten don't you think youd had enouh...

no dad queens on, Edith said.

really i love that band, gru said as he started to dance with his daughter and his other kittens joined in.

wow everyone said as they watched.

c'mon DR. N Agnes said.

all right here i come, DR. N said as he started to dance also.

cars join in, Edith said running up and down the road

ok man, Fillmore and ramone said as they also went down the road.

c'mon sarge join in, Edith grabbing his tire.

naw all pass, sarge said.

ok come on don't be a poor sport, flo said.

yeah whatever, sarge said heading back to his pump.

fine, edith said as the song stopped and on came magic carpet ride.

yeah man, fillmore said.

ooh this songs great, Edith said dancing along with fillmore.

then after the Gru residents went to bed.

sorry about the short ending.


End file.
